Code Lyoko
by Morpher of Tales
Summary: My version of season two. Some changes done, especially with a mysterious boy going around. Who is he? Whose side is he on? What is he up to? Why do Yumi and Aelita feel...strange around the mysterious boy? Read and Find out! My first story.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a story. I don't have much to say except, ENJOY!

Disclaimer-(sigh) I don't own Code Lyoko. I wish I did. I own the mysterious boy though. At least, I think I do (I made him up).

Morpher of Tales: Don't blame me for not knowing, I just joined fanfiction.

_Italic-thoughts/dreams/flashbacks or vision_ (I'm not sure which)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Code Lyoko**

NORMALPOV

"It's time." A tower in Lyoko turns golden as a mysterious boy enters the real world. He looks around Kadic Jr. High and sighs. Looking around, he finds a room with a piano in it. Having nothing to do at that moment but wait, he sat on the stool and began to play a song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XANA'SPOV

_I must find a way to stop these meddling fools from interfering in my plans. Every plan I come up with fails! There must be some way to stop them. But how? I could stir up trouble in their group, but they would figure it out like last time, unless…………hmmmm………that just might work. It should be nighttime in their world by now. Now all I have to do is keep low, or I'll be thwarted again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

NORMALPOV

A tower in Lyoko suddenly turns red. Xana rears his ugly head in the real world as he looks around and sees what he can find for his plan. He hears the piano playing and looks into the room where the boy is. _"Perfect," _he thought. After making sure that he remembered what the boy looked like, he went to the cafeteria and stayed there waiting. Meanwhile, as the boy played The Entertainer by Scott Joplin, Aelita suddenly woke up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AELITA'SPOV

_That's strange. Why did I wake up? What's that sound? Is that a piano?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

NORMALPOV

Aelita got out of bed and, in her nightgown, walked out of her dorm. She followed the sound of the piano and found the room that the boy was in. _"Who is he?"_ Aelita thought. The boy continued to play, but as he played, he said, "I see you came Aelita." "WHAT?" Aelita said surprised. "How did you know I was here?" "I can tell if people are near me or watching me," the boy said, still playing the piano. "But how?" Aelita asked. "I don't know," the boy said. "I just can." "Who are you?" Aelita asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morpher of Tales-A cliffy. You're probably disappionted, but like I said,this is my first story. Sorry if the chapter was kind of short. Finish it off for me will you? I'm going to get a soda. (Leaves the room).

Aelita: Please R&R.

Mysterious Boy: He really needs it right now. But, you didn't hear that from me.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter. I'm starting to get the hang of this. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

_"She doesn't remember," _The boy thought. _"Oh well, she'll find out later." _"Who are you?" Aelita asked again. "That's not important right now," the boy said. "What's important is that you come to Lyoko tomorrow." "How do you know about Lyoko?" Aelita asked shocked. "I activated a tower to get here," the boy said. "So that means-" Aelita started. "That I'm from Lyoko," the boy finished. Aelita stood there taking it all in. A thought suddenly occured to her. " If you came from Lyoko, why is it that my friends and I haven't seen you?" Aelita asked. " Xana has me prisoner," theboy said. "If you're prisoner, then how are you here?" Aelita asked, suspicious now. "I have many powers on Lyoko," the boy said. I used one of them to get out, but for how long I don't know."

IN LYOKO

Six Megatanks surround the gold tower. Then they begin to blast it.

IN THE REAL WORLD

"DAMN!" the boy suddenly said. "Xana found me." "What's happening?" Aelita asked. Some of his monsters are attacking the tower I activated," the boy said. "I don't have much time. Go to the heart of sector five, but DON'T go down the center path. Take a path that branches off to the right. You'll see me there. You have to set me free.

IN LYOKO

The Megatanks blast the tower at the same time. The tower deactivates.

IN THE REAL WORLD

"NOOOO!" the boy yells. His image begins to waver. "Tell...the others...what I...told...you!" With that, he vanishes. _"I'll have to tell the others,"_ Aelita thought. _"He doesn't seem like a person that works for Xana. Something tells me that I can trust him." _With that thought finished, Aelita goes back to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morpher of Tales: A little boring probably, but trust me, it will get better in later chapters starting with the next one. I have big plans for that chapter (Smiles evily)

Mysterious Boy: What are you thinking?

Morpher of Tales: Nothing, nothing.

Mysterious Boy: I'm keeping my eye on you.

Morpher of Tales: Whatever. Anyway R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. Too many things happeneing. Midterms, performances, all that stuff. Oh well. Anyway, my third chapter. ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

IN LYOKO

The boy was ejected from the tower.He lands right on his feet, having gotten used to this already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mysterious Boy's POV

_That bastard! I can't believe he found me so fast. Oh well, I can't do anything about that now. I have to keep from getting captured._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The boy looked around. He was surrounded by thousands of Roaches, Krabs, Blocks, Hornets, Tarantulas, Megatanks, Mantines, and the Skipazoa. (A/N: Don't know how to spell it). _"What the HELL!" _the boy thought. _"Xana must really want me back to send so many creatures. Oh well, his loss." _The boy took out a strange looking sword. It had five symbols on it, but only the boy knew what they meant. He began to chant something and one of the symbols began to glow. Suddenly, he began to glow an electric yellow. When the aura died down, he ran. But it wasn't an ordinary run, it was like lightning! BOOM! Ten Blocks were destroyed in an instant. BOOM! Twenty roaches were destroyed even faster. Xana's creatures began to blast like crazy to hit him. The Skipazoa remained in the back...waiting. BOOM! 100 Tarantulas were destroyed. The boy then moved on to destroy the Megatanks. That's when the Skipazoa made it's move. As the boy destroyed the Megatanks (He had to stop for just a short second. He can't run very fast forever, it takes energy.), the Skipazoa wrapped it's tentacles around him and began to drain him of his energy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mysterious Boy's POV

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN"T BELIEVE I WAS CAUGHT BY THIS AGAIN!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Before the Skipazoa completely drained him of his energy, the boy made his sword vanish. Soon after, he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morpher of Tales**: So...what do you think?

**Xana**: I enjoyed that chapter.

**Mysterious Boy**: I didn't. I can''t believe you made me get caught by the the same thing again.

**Morpher of Tales**: _Quiet! _Don't give away the plot!

**Mysterious Boy**: Fine, but I expext something better.

**Morpher of Tales**: OK, fine. As long as you don't give away the plot.

**Mysterious boy**: Yeah I know.

**Xana**: Don't make it too easy. I can't change the story no matter how much I want to. DAMN IT!

**Morpher of Tales**: I know. It sucks. Oh well, I'll give them a bit of a challenge. OOPS! You didn't hear anything!

**Mysterious Boy**: Right...aren't you going to end this now?

**Xana**: We've already talked long enough.

**Morpher of Tales**: Yeah, I guess your right. **R&R PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. I'm back with another chapter for you. Sorry for not updating, but some weird stuff happened to my computer. I couldn't submit any new chapters. I've also been busy. Right now though, I can type as long as I want. IT'S FRIDAY! One of my favorite days of the week. Just love it when I don't have to worry about HW. Opps. I've talked too much. Okay then, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

The next day, Aelita called a meeting with the others and told them about the entire conversation. "How do you knowthathe wasn't Xana?" Jeremie asked. "I don't know," Aelita said. But I have a feeling that I can trust him." Jeremie looked at Aelita for a moment. Then decided to trust her, besides, her judgment has never been wrong. "Okay," he said. "Let's meet up at the Factory after breakfast." They headed downstairs towards the cafeteria.

(A/N: It's Sunday and they don't have school on Sunday)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_Finally they came! Now I can put my plan in action. But I must be quick. That boy managed to escape. How he escaped I don't know. I don't even know how long he was out. It's a good thing that I captured him. I can't have him leaking out information. Especially what I'm about to do to him. Ahhhh...they have finally began to eat. Now, to make my move._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

While Odd, Ulrick, Jeremie, Yuimi, and Aelita ate, they didn't notice something something go into both Yumi's and Aelit's food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_It worked! They didn't even notice. This is all going according to plan. Now, to begin my...experiment. HAHAHAHAHAHA_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

As soon as the gang finished eating, Yumi and Aelits felt strange. A cold feeling gripped them for a moment, before it vanished. _"That was weird,"_ they both thought. _"It must have been the food. Oh well." _The gang headed for the Factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapter seems boring and short (It probably is), but this ties in with my next chapter. Start expecting longer chapters. I'm actually getting alot of ideas. Take it away.

**Jeremie**: Read the chapters.

**Aelita**: See what you think.

**Yumi**: Leave-

**Ulrick**: Some-

**Odd**: Reviews!

**Morpher of Tales**: Say that again but shorter.

**CL Gang**: (Groan)

**Morpher of Tales**: Don't make me use my use my secret weapon on you! (Takes out secret weapon)

**CL Gang**: OKAY!

**Morpher of Tales**: (Puts away secret weapon) Good.

**CL Gang**:** R&R PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm updating twice today. I had alot of time to think about what I was going to write while I couldn't update. I'm cutting my talk short. ON WITH THIS CHAPTER.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

Aelita kept thinking about the conversation with the boy. _"Who is he? Hoe does he know me and my friends? Is he working for Xna? What is he up to?"_Aelita thought to herself. Questions were flooding her mind. She was thinking so hard, that she didn't notice that they (Odd, Ulrick, Jeremie, Yumi, and herelf) were in front of the Factory.

"Aelita?" Jeremie said, waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Yeah," Aelita said, a bit dazed. "I was just thinking." "About the conversation?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah," Aelita said. _"Why do I have a bad feeling?" _Jeremie thought. As soon as they stepped into the Factory, Aelita suddenly grabbed her head as she had a vision.

VISION

Aelita was in Lyoko. She was surrounded by four Megatanks that were about to blast her. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _she thought. _"This can't be it!" _The Megetanks fired their lasers.

Suddenly, The Mysterious Boy came out of nowhere. He went infront of Aelita and quickly chanted something. An electric barrier suddenly surrounded them, blocking the Megatanks attacks.

"You came back!" Aelita said happily. "Why wouldn't I come back?" The boysaid teasingly. They both gave a small laugh. "I guess I better get rid of them," the boy said. "Be carefull," Aelita said. "don't worry," the boy said, and stepped out of the barrier.

Aelita sat there foir what felt like an eternity. Finally, after waiting for a while, the barrier diappeared. She looked around, but didn't see anyone there. She suddenly began to panic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forget what I said in the last chapter. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I can't seem to write them any longer than I am right now. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd gladly accept advice. Can't really talk to the others right now. They're on break. So they're enjoying some free time before the next chapter. **R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with another chapter. I'm updating really fast, which is kind of weird for me. I have too many ideas to keep in my head. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita sat there foir what felt like an eternity. Finally, after waiting for a while, the barrier diappeared. She looked around, but didn't see anyone there. She suddenly began to panic.

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

VISION

_"Where is he!"_ Aelita though, her panic rising. Then she hears the sound of someone stepping out of a tower

(A/N: She had been near one one of the towers. And if you watch Code Lyoko, you should know what sound that is)

She turned around and saw the boy. "Oh My God!" Aelita said. "I thought something happened to you!"

"Sorry about that," the boy said. "I had to recover, so I entered the Tower."

"At least yo're safe," Aelita said. "Well," the boy said. "What do you want to do now?""Let's explore," Aelita said. "Alright," the boy said.

They went to the Ice Sector and began looking around. After a while of looking, they decided to stopfor a momentby the edge of the sector.

""We keep seeing the same thing," the boy said. "I want to see something new." At that moment, the Skipazoa came out of nowhere.

"Look!" Aelita said. The boy turned around. "What the hell is that!" the boy said. "T've never seen that before. The Skipazoa suddenly tried to grab them.

(A/N: This happened before, so at that time they didn't know what the Skipazoa was or what it was called)

"Aelita!" the boy said. "stay away from that thing. I'll destroy it." The boy fought it, but it was immune to his attacks. Meanwhile, the Skipazoa managed to make him move to the very edge of the sector. Suddenly the transporter came out.

"Damn it!" the boy said. "I can't hurt this stupid son of a-." "LOOK OUT!" Aelita shouted. "What-" the boy said turning around as the teleporter to him and the Skipazoa.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aelita screamed. "COME BACK!" She ran to the egde of the sector, but it was too late. The teleporter had suddenly left. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aelita screamed again. "He can't be gone!" Aelita suddenly crumpled to the ground (or ice) and began to cry.

(A/N: I'm not sure if that's possible on Lyoko, but in my story it is)

VISION ENDS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried makingthis chapter longerthis time. I probably made it a little longer than my other chapters, but not much. (Sigh) Maybe it's because I really don't have as many ideas as I thought. Oh well. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! I'm finally back with another cahpter. Took me a while though. Had a major writers block and when That went away, I couldn't organize the ideas that came flooding into my head. Talk about overload. Oh well, I'm done talking, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it!" the boy said. "I can't hurt this stupid son of a-." "LOOK OUT!" Aelita shouted. "What-" the boy said turning around as the teleporter took him and the Skipazoa.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Aelita screamed. "COME BACK!" She ran to the egde of the sector, but it was too late. The teleporter had suddenly left. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aelita screamed again. "He can't be gone!" Aelita suddenly crumpled to the ground (or ice) and began to cry.

VISION ENDS

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

Aeilta come back to reality as the vision ended. Aelita!" The others say. "Are you alright?" Jeremie asked. Yeah," Aelita said. "I had a vision." "What was it Jeremie asked, feeling dread as he waited for an answer.

"I was on Lyoko," Aelita answered. "The boy was there.I was about to be deleted by some Megatanks when the boy came and saved me. After that, the Skipazoa came and took the boy to Sector 5. Afterwards, I...cried."

"That means-" Odd started. "That you know-" Ulrick said. "Who he is," Yumi said. "You just-" Odd said. "Don't-" Ulrick said. "remember" Yumi finished.

(A/N: Doesnt that remind you of anything. COUGHCOUGHharryCOUGH COUGHPotterCOUGHCOUGH. Man, I have a real itchy throat. _Wink_)

They look at each other. "That was weird," Yumi said. "Tell me about it," Ulrick said. "Yeah," Odd said.

"Anyway," Jeremie said. "We have to be somewhere right now."

"Yeah-" Odd said. "You're-" Ulrick said. Right," Yumi said. They look at each other again. We have to stop doing that," Ulrick said. "Yeah," Odd said. "I know," Yumi said. They look at each other **_again_**.

"Guys!" Jeremie said. Forget about this and let's go!." Okay!" Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi said. They went to the eleator. Jeremie went to the supercomputer while the others went to the scanner room. When they reached the scanner room, they saw four scanners instead of three.

"Uh...Jeremie?" Ulrick said. Since when are there four scanners?" "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you guys," Jeremie's voice echoed down. "I added that scanner so that you could get to Lyoko faster. Okay, get ready. You're headed for the mountain regoin."

Odd, Ulrick, Yumi and Aelita stepped into the sacanners.

Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrick, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrick, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremie said.

Odd, Ulrick, Yumi and Aelita felt a familliar tug as they were pulled through cable before appearing on Lyoko.

"Jeremie can you-" Yumi started to say, but was cut off by Jeremie. "Guys! Watch Out! There's something headed your way"

"What is it?" Ulrick asked, but Jeremie wasn't paying attention. "This is Really weird!" He said.

"Uh, Jeremie," Odd said. "You're starting to scare us here." "Oops,sorry about that," Jeremie said. "It's just, that they supercomputer says that whatever is heading your way, is and ally." "WHAT," The CL gang shouted. "it's true," Jeremie continued. Watch It! Whoever it is, is already there!"

The CL gang got ready, waiting for whoever it was to show their face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone'sPOV

_Ahhhhhhhh, so they're all in one place, good. It'll make it that much easier to destroy the fighters andsteal Aelita's memory. Well, it's about time I come out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Normal POV

The person stepped out from behind a huge boulder. Odd, Ulrick, an Yumi saw someone step out of from behind the boulder and got into fighting stances.

"So you have all come," a male voice said, as someone completely stepped out from behind the boulder. Aelita suddenly recqudnized the person as the boy. "It's you!" Aelita said, happiness in her voice. "I can't believe it, how did you get out again?" "I just used a few tricks to get out," the boy said. But the second he said that, Aelita knew that something was wrong. She looked at the boy directly in his eyes, but instead of seeing the crystal blue eyes that she saw before, she saw deep dark blue eye that had nothing but evil in them.

(A/N: I complete;y forgot to mention in the last chapter that the boy has crystal blue eyes)

"Guys!" Aelita said. "Don't go near him! Somethings wrong.

"When did you get so smart Aelita?" The boy hissed. "No matter, Xana will get what he wants shortly. There's nothing you an do to stop him, or me for the matter." As the boy said this, he took out the strange sword with the five symbols. "It's time that you meddling fools learn your PLACE!" The boy suddenly charged at them. He vanished. In an instant, Yumi felt something go through her as she was devertualized. The boy looked at the others. Who's next?" He said, smiling evily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going on here! The boy isn't suppose to attack the CL gang. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. (Smiles) I guess you'll find out what happenes later. HAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil sometimes.

I'm FINALLY able to write a longer chapter. Anyway, **R&R PEOPLE! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but alot of stuff has been happening. Too much to say. And I had to do alot of editing and revising to do, stuff like that. Hold it for a sec, I got to talk to my friends right now. (Leaves author room)

(Somewhere in another room, voices float out of it)

**Morpher of Tales**:... ... ... ... ... That's my idea.

**Mysterious Boy**: WHAT! You've got to be kidding me! Do you know what that would do to-

**Morpher of Tales**: DON'T SAY IT!

**Aelita**: Mysterious Boy is right, I wouldn't see him taking it too well. Please, isn't there another way.

**Morpher of Tales**: Sorry, but its the only way. I don't mean to break you guys up or anything, but it'll go with my story. Besides its the only way to break X-WHOOPS! I nearly said it. That was a close one.

**Mysterious Boy** and **Aelita**: Sighing...

**Morpher of Tales**: You might as well start practicine. My story is going to start shortly.

**Mysterious Boy**: Are you sure about this?

**Morpher of Tales**: I'm afraid so. Sorry about this. I'll keep him away for as long as I can. I'll warn if he about to come.

**Mysterious Boy** and **Aelita**: Okay...

**Morpher of Tales**: (Leaves room-come back into author room)

**Morpher of Tales**: Oh well, I had a talk with my friends... forget it. On with the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have all come," a male voice said, as someone completely stepped out from behind the boulder. Aelita suddenly recqudnized the person as the boy. "It's you!" Aelita said, happiness in her voice. "I can't believe it, how did you get out again?" "I just used a few tricks to get out," the boy said. But the second he said that, Aelita knew that something was wrong. She looked at the boy directly in his eyes, but instead of seeing the crystal blue eyes that she saw before, she saw deep dark blue eye that had nothing but evil in them.

"Guys!" Aelita said. "Don't go near him! Somethings wrong.

"When did you get so smart Aelita?" The boy hissed. "No matter, Xana will get what he wants shortly. There's nothing you an do to stop him, or me for the matter." As the boy said this, he took out the strange sword with the five symbols. "It's time that you meddling fools learn your PLACE!" The boy suddenly charged at them. He vanished. In an instant, Yumi felt something go through her as she was devertualized. The boy looked at the others. Who's next?" He said, smiling evily.

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

REAL WORLD

Yumi stumbled out of the scanner. _"What happened_," she thought. She went into the elevator and went to the super computer. When she got there, she heard Jeremie say, "HA, I knew there was something fishy about that guy." Yumi went behind him. "What happened?" she asked. "The boy did something with his sword, stabbed you and devirtualized you," Heremie said. "It's incredible how he moved though. He probably moves faster than Ulrich. Let's see what happenes.

LYOKO

"So...you're the one Aelita has been talking about," Ulrich said. "Wow, very good guess,how did you know?" The boy responded sarcasttically, smirking. Ulrich took out his sword. "Stop playing games!" he said. "So you have a sword as well," the boy said, lifting up his own sword. "Now this is going to be fun. I know who my next target is." With that, he vanished.

Ulrich readied himself, but then realized something. "ODD!" he yelled. "LOOK OUT!"

Odd quickly jumped. A split second later, the boy appeared there, slashing at the spot that Odd had been seconds before. He was angry at being cheated out of "killing" Odd in one move.

You may have dodged this attack, but I guarantee that you won't dodge this one," The boy said, and vanished.

Suddenly, Odd had a vision.

VISION

The Boy devirtualized him. Ulrich and the boy went face to face. They begin a battle. The boy's hand lights up and blows Ulrich a good ten feet backwards, nearly devirtualizing. The boy is about to attack him, when Aelita runs forward and jumps in front of him.

VISION ENDS

Odd snapped out of the vision. _Whoah," _he thought. Suddenly the boy appeared in front of him and sliced him in half, devertualizing him.

REAL WORLD

Odd stumbled out of the scanner, and quickly rushed up to the super computer. "Guys!" he yelled as soon as he saw Yumi and Jeremie. "I just had a vision."

"What did you see?" Jeremie asked, feeling the dread inside him grow.

"Ulrich and that boy are going to battle," Odd said. "The boy will almost win, but Aelita will jump in front of him and do something."

"What did she do?" Jeremie asked, finding it a little hard to breathe. "I don't know," Odd said. "My vision ended just after she jumped in front of him."

Jeremie turned to the screen and watches what happenes on Lyoko without saying a word. Odd and Yumi look at him for a moment as they have the same thought,then shruged it off and looked at the screen.

LYOKO

"Okay, now that he's out of the way the real fun can begin," the boy said smirking. Ulrich got ready. Aelita on the other handbegan to talk to him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "Xana is a monster, how can you follow him?"

The boy looked at her, then something inside him seemed to break. His eyes begam to change from deep dark blue to crystal blue then back again and so forth. "Ae...Ae...Aelita," the boy said struggling. "You...you must...stop me...I'm...under Xana's...control...control...please...help me...I...I don't...want to...be...like this...help...me..."

His eyes suddenly turn a deep dark blue again. "Damn it!" he said. "Oh well, now that that's done with, it's time to fight!"

The boy spun his sword in his hands before getting into a fighting stance. Ulrich got into a fighting stance as well.

Aelita's POV

_I knew he couldn't be working for Xana. But how do I break Xana's control...unless...nooooo, I couldn't...but...it's the only way. There aren't many options, but this is the only way to free him. I hope the others won't hate me for doing what I'm about to do._

Xana"s POV

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is perfect! Everything is going according to plan. If Aelita figures out how to free him from my control and frees him, my plan will be complete. And then...when my plan is complete, and the group is divided...I WILL CONQUER THE EARTH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Normal POV

Ulrich and the boy clashed. The sound of metal on metal could be heard at a distance. They were fighting without end. "TRIPLICATE!" Ulrich shouted, spliting into three. "OVERDRIVE SPRINT!" the boy shouted and both clones were destroyed in an instant.

"_This guy is moving faster than I am," _Ulrich thought. _I can barely keep up with him."_

Their swords clash again, but this time, the boy's free hand lights up he blasts Ulrich, knocking him a good ten feet backwards, nearly devirtualizing him.

Just as the boy was about to attack again, Aelita runs and jumps in front of him.

"Get out of the way," the boy said, menacingly. "No," Aelita said, and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeremie**: (Stares at what just happened, then runs out of the room)

**Morpher of Tales**: Uh oh...Well, that was the chapter. A real clif hanger now. hehehehe. I better see Jeremie, he's probably taking this really hard. R&R PEOPLE!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm completely brain dead on what to write next.

I can't come up with something for the next chapter.

ANY HELP AND IDEAS IS REALLY APPRECIATED!

I probably won't write for a while. That's why I'm writing this.

PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!

(That's also why I delayed putting up that last chapter. I was trying to come up with something _before_ I put up that chapter, but nothing came to mind. A few weeks passed and I had nothing, so I put up the chapter, I didn't want to keep you (the readers) waiting)


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING ANY CHAPTERS RECENTLY. I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY. HOPEFULLY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS WEEKEND. I'M GOING TO TRY REAL HARD TO POST IT.KEEP CHECKING FOR UPDATES!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about not updating. I know it's been a while. Too long. Oh well, I'm back with another chapter. It took me forever, but I finally have something to post up. Enough said, the chapter starts...NOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ulrich and the boy clashed. The sound of metal on metal could be heard at a distance. They were fighting without end. "TRIPLICATE!" Ulrich shouted, spliting into three. "OVERDRIVE SPRINT!" the boy shouted and both clones were destroyed in an instant.

"_This guy is moving faster than I am," _Ulrich thought. _I can barely keep up with him."_

Their swords clash again, but this time, the boy's free hand lights up he blasts Ulrich, knocking him a good ten feet backwards, nearly devirtualizing him.

Just as the boy was about to attack again, Aelita runs and jumps in front of him.

"Get out of the way," the boy said, menacingly. "No," Aelita said, and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss...

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

REAL WORLD

Jeremie sat there, staring at the screen blankly. _"OMG," _Odd and Yumi thought. They look at Jeremie. Jeremie continues to star at the screen.. _"Jeremie..."_ Yumi thought.

LYOKO

A soft white light suddenly enveloped Aelita and the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! MY PLAN WORKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, all I have to do is wait._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Aelita broke the kiss and the light vanished. The boy had his eyes closed. _"Did it work?" _Aelita thought. The boy opened his eyes. They were crystal blue again.

"Finally," The boy said. He looked at Aelita. "Thank you for freeing me, but I fear that there will be trouble after what you have done." "I know," Aelita said. "But that was the only way to free you. I didn't do it for my own pleasure."

The boy remained silent for a moment. "You don't remember alot," he said after a moments silence. "What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"Do you know what my name is?" The boy asked. Aelita thought for a moment. "No," she said. "You see," The boy said. "Too much has happened. This is the only thing that I will tell you, make sure that you remember it, okay? "Okay," Aelita said.

"My name," The boy said. "Is Kai." Suddenly, a return to the past trip was launched. A white light engulfed everyone.

REAL WORLD

_"What the..." _Yumi thought. She was in her dorm. She left for for the cafeteria. She saw Odd and Ulrich, but not Aelita or Jeremie.

"Hey," Odd and Ulrich said. "Hey," Yumi said. "Where are Jeremie and Aelita?" "The last time I saw Jeremie, he was in his room," Ulrich said. "I think that Aelita went to see him."

(A/N: Odd at this point got up and left to get more food)

"Poor Jeremie," Yumi said. "Yeah," Ulrich said. Aelita had a reson why she kissed Kai though." Kai? Yumi asked. "I was still on Lyoko when that boy was talking with Aelita," Ulrich said. "I hadn't been devirtualized. Anyway, Kai had been under Xana's control. Aelita freed him by kissing him. That was the only way for her to break the control. Did Jeremie launch a return to the past trip?"

Yumi thought for a second. "No," she said. "What!" Ulrich said, shocked. "Then how...wait a minute." "What is it?" Yumi asked. "Kai," Ulrich said.What about him? Yumi asked. "Well''," Ulrich said. When I was on Lyoko, Aelita and Kai had been talking. But as soon as Kai said his name, we returned to the past." "You mean..." Yumi said. "I think he has the power to return us to the past," Ulrich said. Yumi was speechless. "We better find the others and tell them what we know," Ulrich said getting up. "I'll get Odd, you get Jeremie and Aelita. "Okay Yumi said. "Let's meet up at the factory," Ulrich said. "We have to talk to Kai too." They split up.

Yumi left the cafeteria and went to Jeremie's dorm. She knocked. "Jeremie," She said. No answer. She opened the door. No one was in the room. _"Where is he,"_ Yumi thought. _"I better get Aelita then."_ She went to Aelita's doem and knocked. Again, no answer. She opened the door, no one was there. _"Where could they be,"_ she thought and left. She went to the Factory to see if anyone was there. She slid down the rope and was about to use the elevator when she thought of something. She took the long way instead. As she neared the room with the super computer, she heard voices. She got closer to the entrance and listened.

"I'm really sorry Jeremie," Aelita said. "Is that it?" Jeremie asked, his voice halo. "Jeremie," Aelita said. "He was under Xana's control. The only way I could free him was to kiss him. You saw him return to normal after I kissed him." Jeremie was silent for a moment. "What does your heart tell you," he suddenly asked.

As he asked this, no one noticed that something was happening with the super computer.

At the same time, a little spider, with Xana's symbol, in both Aelit's and Yumi's bodies injected some pink substance into their hearts.

Both Yumi and Aelits felt weird. In Aelita's mind, she saw Jeremie disappearing and Kai was appearing in his place. In Yumi's mind, she saw Ulrick vanishing and Kai appearing in his place.

The feeling soon passed and they felt normal again.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, sadness in her voice. I'm really sorry, but...my heart...belongs with...Kai."

At these words Jeremie felt his heart completely break.

_"OMG!" _Yumi thought. _"How can Aelita do this to him?"_

"Okay," Jeremie said, his voice breaking. "If that is how you feel." He got up, tears filling his eyes. As he got up, the elevator opened.

"That's not true," someone said.

Jeremie wiped his eyes. He and Aelita looked at the elevator. Their mouths dropped oope. They were stunned.

(A/N: I know Jeremie was sad, but you will see what's happening in a moment)

Yumi looked through the entrance and her mouth fell open.

The elevator went up, then came down and opened. Odd and Ulrich stepped out. They saw Jeremie and Aelita starring at something with their mouths open.They looked in the same direction and their mouths fell open.

Standing in front of them was Kai, in fesh and blood (In other words, Kai is human).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dunDunDUNNNNNNN! How is this POSSIBLE! I mean, Kai has been on Lyoko and only Aelita had been devirtualized! hehehehehehehe. I know all of these answers. I you want to find out more, **keep reading and checking for updates! **That's all for now. **R&R PEOPLE!**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY, I"M FINALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy, I couldn't update. To tell you the truth, I nearly forgot that I was writing this until I saw one of my closests friends writing their story. Enough talk! I now give you...THE NEXT CHAPTER!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jeremie wiped his eyes. He and Aelita looked at the elevator. Their mouths dropped open. They were stunned.Yumi looked through the entrance and her mouth fell open.

The elevator went up, then came down and opened. Odd and Ulrich stepped out. They saw Jeremie and Aelita starring at something with their mouths open.They looked in the same direction and their mouths fell open.

Standing in front of them was Kai, in fesh and blood (In other words, Kai is human).

**Code Lyoko**

Normal POV

"What..." Ulrich said. "How is this possible?" Jeremie said, momentarily forgetting that he was sad.

"I suuppose I have some explaining to do," Kai said. "This is what happened..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

LYOKO

_"Xana has been quiet lately,"_ Kai thought as he walked in the Ice Sector. _"He's up to something, I can feel it. I think I'll pay Xana a visit." _With that, he went to the edge of the sector and called the teleporter.

(A/N: He didn't call out with his voice. He called it like Aelita did. If you watch Code Lyoko, you'll know what I mean.)

He was transported to Sector 5 (Of if you want, Xana's home).

_"Well then," _Kai thought. _"I better find the key before he finds out that I'm here. I think overdrive sprint should do it. _OVERDRIVE SPRINT!"

(A/N: I'm not sure if you remember, but in this case, I _italic means the person is thinking (or a POV), _and anything that isn't in italic is the character talking aloud. Just a reminder.)

The timer suddenly started. The Creepers that were there didn't seeKai while he looked for the key, he was moving too fast!

When the timer reached 2:50:00, Kai found the key and pressed it. The room changed and a door opened.

Kai left the room and jumped onto the elevator as it passed by. The elevator stopped and a door opened at the end. Kai passed through it and accessed Xana's memory.

_"Let's see what I can find. But I better be quick, he might notice what I'm doing pretty soon," _Kai thought, and began searching.

Nothing came out to attack him...yet. But Xana was stirring. He could feel someone accessing his memory and it wouldn't be long before he sent something out to stop that someone.

_"How much longer before he finds out I wonder," _Kai thought. Something caught his eye in the information that he was looking through.

_"WHAT!"_he thought. _"This is unexpected. I better tell the others what I found out. Xana will definitely cause a rift if he succeedes."_

With that thought finished, he stopped his work. _"Now, to find the closest exit," _he thought.

He focused for a moment, thinking about a fiery sky. Suddenly, he transformed into a Pheonix.

Xana now became fully aware that their was something in his home.

(A/N: Remember, he was stirring before)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_What is going on!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Xana spots the Pheonix and is completely surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_What is this creature. I have never seen anything like it. I sense tremendous power coming from it. I must aquire it!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Mantines came toward the Pheonix and began blasting it in hopes of weakening it. The lasers didn't even phase it.

The Pheonix flew around until it found a data stream. It looked at the data stream, and it suddenly stopped creating an opening to escape.

The Pheonix suddenly morphed and changed into a Chimera. The new creature let out a roar so loud that shock waves were created destroying all of theMantinesfollowing it. The new creature then left Sector 5.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xana's POV

_DAMN IT! That creature is more powerfull than I thought. I must strengthen my forces._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The Chimera was now in the Desert Region. As soon as it landed, it transformed back into Kai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV

_That was a close one. I was lucky that I transformed into the Pheonix first. Lasers can't really affect me in that form. Enough delay. I better tell the others what I found out. I just hope it's not too late._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Kai ran to the nearest tower and accessed the tower's computer.

(A/N: To tell you the truth, I have no idea what the name ofthat thing is that Aelita uses when she is in a tower on Lyoko. I'm just going to call it a tower computer, unless someone can help me with that. Anyone know what it's called?)

REAL WORLD

Kai's face appears on the screen of the super computer. He sees Aelita and Jeremie talking, and hearspart ofwhat they say.

"I'm really sorry Jeremie," Aelita said. "Is that it?" Jeremie asked, his voice halo. "Jeremie," Aelita said. "He was under Xana's control. The only way I could free him was to kiss him. You saw him return to normal after I kissed him." Jeremie was silent for a moment. "What does your heart tell you?" he suddenly asked.

Kai could feel something happening within Aelita, something that he didn't like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV

_So, it already started. Well then, it's time to stop it. Let's see how good the defences of the super computer are against my hacking skilles._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normals POV

Kai began to hack into the super computer. The super computer's defences were high, but they were no match for Kai's hacking skills.

He hacked into the super computer and took a look at the virtualization program. _"Interesting,"_ Kai thought.

He imputed a strange code into the program and doubles tapped the screen activating the vitualization program.

Suddenly, he vanished from the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's POV

_This is a weird feeling. It feels like I'm being sucked into a vacumm cleaner._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Kai appeared in the scanner. He staggered out.

_"That was really weird," _he thought. _"So this is what it feels like to be human. Well, I can't waste anymore time."_

He went into the elevator and went up to the super computer. Just as he reached the room, he heard Aelita say, "I'm really sorry, but...my heart...belongs with...Kai."

The elevator opened.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"That's everything that has happened," Kai said, finishing his story.

"You said that you found out something," Jeremie said. "What did you find out?"

"Xana has infected Aelita and Yumi with something that will make them think that they're in love with me," Kai said. "I don't like what he has done, and unfortunately, we have to deactivate a tower and come up with an antidote. He sighed.

"Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd, come with me to the scanners.Kai said."Aelita, you will have to stay here. And Yumi, I know you're there, stay here with Aelita."

With that said, he, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie went to the scanners.

Yumi went to Aelita. They were silent for a few moments.

"Do you really love Kai?" Yumi asked, breaking the silence.

Aelita thought for a few moments. "Yes," she replied.

(A/N: Remember, she's still under Xana's influence...)

Suddenly, something inside Yumi snapped. "Well, sorry to say this, but he's mine," she said angrilly.

(A/N:...and Yumi too.)

"No he isn't, he's mine!" Aelita shot back.

They suddenly begin to fight.

Both of them kept shouting he's mine while continuing their fight.

"I HATE YOU," Both Aelita and Yumi shouted. They started to fight harder when suddenly, they were pulled apart.

Aelita and Yumi looked up and saw Kai! "KAI!" They said in unison. "Who do you love!"

"Easy girls," Kai said."I love both of you. I tricked the others into going to the scanners so that we could have a few moments to ourselves. Aelita, you will be first. Don't worry, Yumi, you will have your turn soon enough."

With that said, him and Aelita began to kiss. Kai trailed his kisses from Aelita's lips, to her neck. She moaned as she felt his hot kisses. Kai continued his actions slowly going further...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE! THIS IS MADNESS I TELL YOU. MAAAADDDDDNNNNEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Oops, sorry about that, got carried away. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Horray! FINALLY! I did it. HAHAHA. Okay now, I have a few words to say.

**FOR ALL OF YOU J/A PAIRINGS FANS, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE YOU START CRITIZING WHAT I WROTE IN THAT LAST PART! I PROMISE IT'S NOT AN A/OC. THIS JUST GOES WITH MY STORY. YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.**

Now for the big thing, I need to know, **should I raise the rating of my story for that last part?** I'm not really sure and I don't want my story removed or deleted. PLEASE, SOMEONE TELL ME!

And now, for the last thing:

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I"M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS STORY IS A WASTE OF MY TIME.**

PLEASE review. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting both of our times here.

I needed to get that out of the way. It doesn't feel great when your sudden't shot down on your first try you know.

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
